kartenzfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr.B
' '—'Mr. B' |} Mr. B (Boston Kintpus Jr.) born Five Groubosh, 13 July. Best known as the motorcycle builders and bass player for the rock band, CHUCKILL. Mr. B is a fictional antihero appearing in animated movie created by Kartenz Animation Studios. 'Biography' The real background still like a puzzle, the only thing that can be seen is, Mr. B as the sole heir of the oil and tire shop of cars and motorcycles. B became the heir to the store after the Owner, Mr. and Mrs. Boston was died. Before all that happened, they lived happily together, and Mr. Boston gave the nickname "B Junior", to consider B as their own children. Now, B Junior was changed the function of theoil and tire shop into a workshop, because in the time of Mr. Boston died, sales turnover decreased and B can't pay all bills from the supplier. Mr. Boston Tire Shop is located in the middle of town, under the railroad tracks. At first, the name on the front of the store reads Mr. Boston, where the first letter on the logo fell, and a few letters have also been shifted from its place, then the Numbers letters are not exactly in position, until the remaining letters are M, r and B and then a point between r and B. Looks a different letter after the letters are separated from the place, at that time B only turn it on. After a few days later, there was a big biker who pushed his motorcycle to the tire shop Mr.Boston, the man ordered oil to B, after changing the new oil, it turns out the oil on the motor leak, B then immediately check to solve the problem. The next day the same man took his friends to repair a motorcycle at Mr. Boston Tire Shop. The more customers of the Tire Shop are more and more, starting from the name of the right bicycle bike oil, the place is now known as "Mr.B" it is to help the idea for B to add name to the tire shop, B then add the word "Custom Bike "with a spray paint on the previously blank logo and the name of the store being" Mr. B Custom Bike "and Mr.B nickname has called on B Junior. With more and more frequent big motorcycle riders gathered in the venue, Mr.B formed a motorcycle club, under the name of Hells Vandidos Motorcycle Club (HVMC), commonly known as "Hell's Vandidos", a one-percenter motorcycle club from Five Groubosh whose members typically drive a perfect motorcycle. However, the organization is referred to as an organized criminal syndicate by the Five Groubosh Police Department, due to several robbery cases perpetrated by Hell's Vandidos. 'History' Mr. B was the leader of The Hells Vandidos Motorcycle Club (HVMC) or common nicknames for the club "Hell's Vandidos" is a one-percenter motorcycle club from Five Groubosh whose members typically ride custom motorcycles. The organization is considered an organized outlaw syndicate by Five Groubosh Department of Justice. 'Insignia' The name "Hell's Vandidos" was inspired by the typical naming of fighting groups, with a fierce, death-defying title in Universe Wars I and II, in Hicna fielded seven squadrons of P-30s was called "Hell's Vandidos".In 1984, the film Hell's Vandidos displayed extraordinary and dangerous feats of aviation, and it is believed that the Universe War II groups who used that name based it on the film. 'Membership' To become a full member, votes being cast. Some form of formal induction follows, wherein the prospect affirms his loyalty to the club and its members. 'Movies' The list of KARTENZ animated feature film. Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Color.jpg|Why people need a digital world? Johny Mechanic was the answer from that question.|link=Johny Mechanic Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|Have you seen an alien on your backyard? DR. SPAZE will show you how to overcome them.|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|Born in farm, living with arm. An animation film from KARTENZ, Happy Rilly.|link=Happy Rilly KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|It's about the whole thing in the one word "Round". An Animation feature film from KARTENZ.|link=ROUND Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|There's no distance between art and science. Bell & Jack have a reason why they're be a rival.|link=Bell and Jack 'See also' Berydw & Chika Riznia Wedding at Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 8 45 PM.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Logo KARTENZ Revisi BW.png|link=KARTENZ KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|link=ROUND Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|link=CHUCKILL Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|link=Happy Rilly 'References' *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar on IMDb. *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. Official company website *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words